


rivers and roads, rivers 'till I reach you

by mosquiting



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brief mentions of physical abuse, Established Relationship, Healing, It's dramatic like me, M/M, Mornings, Neil Josten and mornings through the years, Nightmares, it's in Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosquiting/pseuds/mosquiting
Summary: Przed oczami nadal miał migawki ze swojego koszmaru – rude, niemal czerwone włosy jego ojca i światło odbijające się od powierzchni naostrzonego noża. Śmiech Loli. Szept jego matki, która desperacko próbowała trzymać się życia, siedząc na fotelu pasażera w ukradzionym przez nich samochodzie, gdzieś w Kalifornii. Szum morza, narastający w jego uszach. I syk ognia dewastującego karoserię, tapicerkę, ciało Mary Hatford.Neil Josten kontra poranki.





	rivers and roads, rivers 'till I reach you

**Author's Note:**

> Dobry wieczór (jest wieczór i powinnam się już od dwóch godzin uczyć, ale napisałam fanfik, czyli norma jak dla mnie).  
> Ostatnio myślałam o tym, jak AFTG pochłonęło moje życie i że minął już rok, odkąd po raz pierwszy otworzyłam pierwszą książkę z tej serii. I czy kiedykolwiek ta moja mała obsesja minie. Mam nadzieję, że nie.  
> Drugim powodem, dla którego to wszystko powstało (w zasadzie trzecim, bo jeszcze niechęć do uczenia się prawa Unii Europejskiej) jest zbliżająca się data 16 maja. Bardzo, bardzo ważna. Bo to tego dnia The Foxhole Court stanie na półkach księgarni w naszym kraju i w naszym języku. Jeśli zobaczycie kogoś płaczącego przed wystawką z TFC w Empiku, to będę ja. Więc możecie się przywitać.

_Uciekaj, Abram, uciekaj, uciekaj, uciekaj…_

Abram obudził się gwałtownie, w panice szukając czegoś, czym mógłby się obronić. Przed oczami nadal miał migawki ze swojego koszmaru – rude, niemal czerwone włosy jego ojca i światło odbijające się od powierzchni naostrzonego noża. Śmiech Loli. Szept jego matki, która desperacko próbowała trzymać się życia, siedząc na fotelu pasażera w ukradzionym przez nich samochodzie, gdzieś w Kalifornii. Szum morza, narastający w jego uszach. I syk ognia, dewastującego karoserię, tapicerkę, ciało Mary Hatford.

Kakofonia dźwięków i kolorów odbijała się echem od jego czaszki. Złapał się za głowę, próbując uspokoić swój oddech i myśli. Po paru minutach wszystko zaczęło cichnąć, jakby wstające słońce mogło rozwiać wszystko, co złe na tym świecie. Abram uniósł głowę w stronę okna, mrużąc oczy. Wytarł mokre od potu dłonie w swoją jeszcze bardziej spoconą, znoszoną koszulkę i odetchnął głośno. Nic w jego życiu nie mogło być od tak zapomniane, a ranki nie dawały ukojenia. Mógł tylko próbować iść dalej i przetrwać, jak długo tylko pozwoli mu na to los.

Rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Poranne światło zaczęło obmywać szatnię liceum Millport skąpaną do tej pory w szarości. Obdrapane szafki, które nie domykały się już od wielu lat, pomalowane na niebiesko i brązowo, by utrzymać szkolnego ducha. Wpół zapisana tablica na kółkach wciśnięta w najdalszy kąt, skrywająca całą taktykę, z którą Millport Dingos miało dzisiaj zwyciężyć. Samotna czarna skarpetka leżąca porzucona na podłodze przez któregoś z współzawodników Abrama. 

_Tu i teraz. Wdech, wydech, Abram. Idź dalej._

Abram zamknął na chwilę oczy i zebrał się w sobie, żeby wstać. Zrzucił z siebie lepkie od potu i jego koszmarów ciuchy i wciągnął na siebie rzeczy do biegania, a potem wyszedł z szatni na oblane słońcem tymczasowe boisko do Exy. 

Dziś będzie na nim ostatni raz w swoim życiu. Ostatni raz, żeby wyobrazić sobie, jakby wyglądała jego przyszłość, gdyby… gdyby nie był tym, kim jest.

Abram ruszył przed siebie.

***

Dłonie sięgały po jego nogi. Wyłaniały się znikąd, z ciemności otaczającej jego umysł. Świecące noże i tasaki błyszczały w ich palcach, jakby powierzchnia ich ostrzy była zrobiona z lustra odbijającego oślepiające słońce. _Pierwszym czym się zajmiemy będą ścięgna w tych twoich nogach, Junior_.

Nathaniel otworzył oczy. Jego całe ciało było zesztywniałe, dłonie łapczywie ściskały koc, którym był przykryty. I wszystko bolało, szczególnie jego ręce, poparzone samochodową zapalniczką, pokryte piętnem ostrza Loli Malcolm, które Nathaniel będzie nosił do końca życia.

Nie, nie Nathaniel. Neil. Neil Abram Josten. Nathaniel Wesninski zginął razem z ojcem w piwnicy swojego rodzinnego domu, pozostawiając po sobie tylko swoje drugie imię. Jego duch będzie prześladował Neila do końca życia, kryjąc się w kolorze jego włosów i oczu, w bliznach i koszmarach, ale to nie będzie miało znaczenia, bo Neil Abram Josten jest prawdziwy. Nie jest fałszywym odbiciem, nie jest mrzonką, nie jest uciekinierem. Jest tu i teraz. 

Jego przyjaciele, jego współzawodnicy leżeli rozrzuceni wokół niego na każdym skrawku wolnej podłogi jaki tylko był dostępny. Wstające słońce rzucało cienie na ich zmęczone, posiniaczone twarze. Neil wbił swój wzrok w sufit i nasłuchiwał ich cichych oddechów, jakby były to najwspanialsze dźwięki orkiestry rozbrzmiewające w idealnej akustyce.  


Neil Abram Josten miał dom. Miał rodzinę, która zbudowała wokół jego kłamstw prawdziwą osobę, która teraz mogła leżeć między nimi i oddychać tym samym powietrzem. I nawet jeśli zapadnie decyzja, że nie będzie mógł pozostać wokół nich dłużej, zostanie zapamiętany jako ktoś, nie jako nikt.

Neil zamknął oczy i pozwolił, żeby te ciche dźwięki pochłonęły go całkowicie.

***

Był sam w ciemnym lesie. Gałęzie uderzały go w twarz, ręce, nogi. Pchały mu się do ust, kiedy biegł, próbując omijać przeszkody na swojej drodze i uciec komuś, czemuś, niczemu. Ale nagle usłyszał głos jakby z oddali, mamroczący niewyraźne słowa. Obrócił się w jego kierunku i pobiegł, jak najszybciej mógł.

Neil zamrugał, próbując pozbyć się resztek koszmarów ze swoich myśli. Przetarł oczy i podniósł się na ramionach. Po drugiej stronie łóżka leżała jedynie porozrzucana pościel i ani śladu drugiej osoby, która zasypiała poprzedniej nocy koło niego. Coś ścisnęło go w klatce piersiowej i przez chwilę nie mógł oddychać, jakby jego płuca całkowicie zapomniały jak mają działać. 

Dopiero po chwili usłyszał ten głos znowu. Cichy, ale niosący się po całym mieszkaniu i dziwnie kojący. Płuca Neila zaczęły znów pracować, a jego usta wygięły się w mimowolnym uśmiechu. Kiedy wyszedł na krótki korytarz głos stał się wyraźniejszy i przyciągał Neila jak magnes.

\- Zejdź mi z drogi, głupi kocie, bo nigdy w życiu nie dostaniesz już ode mnie jedzenia.

Neil stanął w drzwiach, opierając się o futrynę. Włosy Andrew wyglądały w porannym słońcu na jeszcze jaśniejsze niż w rzeczywistości. Neil przez te wszystkie lata próbował skatalogować i zapamiętać ich odcienie w różnych porach dnia i nocy. Nawet po dwudziestu pięciu latach nie potrafił stwierdzić czy poznał już wszystkie. Prawdopodobnie nie, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Miał przed sobą jeszcze wiele lat, by zbadać fenomen włosów Andrew Josepha Minyarda.

Neil miał przed sobą przyszłość. Wiele następnych poranków, w których będzie miał możliwość zobaczyć jak Andrew próbuje odpędzać się od ich kotów, ubrany w same bokserki, z niewiarygodnym bałaganem na głowie i niezapalonym papierosem w ustach.

I nawet jeśli będzie budzić się z koszmarów ze swojej przeszłości, wracanie do rzeczywistości, do tego, co ma tu i teraz będzie warte każdej blizny, którą nosi na swoim ciele.  


Neil zrobił krok do przodu i pozwolił, żeby poranne słońce wlewające się przez okna padło na jego skórę. _Tu i teraz_.

**Author's Note:**

> Krzyczcie na mnie na [twitterze](https://twitter.com/mosquiting) i [tumblrze](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wertigous)


End file.
